Sky's sick day
by ChingBling
Summary: Sky is sick and deadlox is left to take care of him. Will my first story ever be succesful, or, will I fail horribly. Excepting OC's.
1. Soft kitty warm kitty

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! DONT JUDGE ME.**

**Me: Ahhh, what a nice day.**

**Sky: Its winter**

**Me:shut up**

It was a sunny day in minecraft and everyone was waking up but something

was wrong. "I wonder where sky is?" said Tyler. "Well, you know he likes to sleep in." Said Jason. "Yeah but, he usally doesnt sleep in this long. I think ill go check on him." Tyler went up to skys room and right befor he opened the door he heard a horrible coughing fit followed by something hiting water. "Sky?" He looked around the room and saw sky in the bathroom and his head in the toilet. "Dude, are you alright?" deadlox asked. sky flushed the toilet and took a few sips of water. "Augh, I think i have a stomache bug." Sky said. Sky slowly got up and walked to his bed. His trashcan was already full of vile. Suddenly, sky started getting delireouse. "Ty, can you sing me soft kitty warm kitty from the big bang theory. "This is going to be a loooooong day."


	2. Sharing means caring

**Yeah, second chapter.**

**Sky: Why did you do this to me?**

**Me: Entertainment.**

**"**So, did you find out what's wrong with him?" Qiunten asked. "Yeah, apparently, he has a stomach bug." Deadlox said. Quickley, Jason muttered something under his breath. "That's what she said" "red" "blue" "yellow" Tyler was the only one who didn't say a color. "Damnit" Deadlox muttered. "Look's like your taking care of him." Mitch said.

(A/N this is where my oc comes in.) A few minuets later, Tyler called his friend Travis and he said it would be nice to be there. 1 hour later, a truck pulled up in the driveway, from the speakers, Tyler could hear "Not Afraid" by Enimen. "Sup, bro" Travis said. "I'm stuck taking care of sky, he has a stomache bug." "Oh, so were is everyone?" "Camping because they're afraid of germs, and they're squeamish." Tyler replied. Travis took out the keys and they walked into the house.

Travis and Tyler walked to Sky's room and again Sky was puking but this time in the trashcan. "Hey Ty, who's your friend." Sky said after lifting his head up from the can. "Adam, meet Travis." "Hey" "Hey" Sky suddenly made a face. "Oh, hold on." Sky grabbed the trashcan and threw up. "Hey, Ty, can you dump this in the toilet.


	3. Off topic

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH PARTY**

**Sky: Bleeeeeeeeghhh, why**

**Me: I already told you, entertainment.**

**Deadlox: Show some sympathy for him.**

**Me: one, I dont know what that means, and 2, why are you in one of my convresations.**

Travis was sitting in the living room when it struck him, a pounding headache along with a message; _**THE MOON WILL CRASH INTO MINECRAFTIA IN 3 DAYS.**_ Travis came out of his trance and was petrified, Tyler came down and saw Travis with wide eyes. "Dude, what's wrong!" Deadlox yelled. "Dude, we need to get Sky out of here and warn the others!" Why!" "JUST LISTEN, DON'S ASK QUESTONS!" They drove down to the gangs campsite with Sky still at the house. "Get in!" Tyler shouted. "Why!?" "I don't know!"

_**3 HOURS LATER.**_

_**MUSIC PLAYING FINAL HOURS GUITAR COVER.**_

They all picked up Sky in The Team Crafted R.V. and drove to the Blocksea Desert. "Why are we here?" Jason asked. "Ok, you see the moon in over that oversized Desert Temple overthere, well, when it crashes, it's going to destroy the world." "That's dark." Said Mitch. "So, when will it crash." Brotatoe asked. "...3 days." WHAT!" They all shouted. "We need to build a bunker!" yelled Quinten. "It won't work, it will crash into the core and destroy it." They all started crying except the tough ones like Ty and Travis. "I'm going to the temple." Travis said. Mitch stood up. "So am I for the hunger games." Then did the Fluffy. "Same reason." Brotatoe got up. "I'm with you." Deadlox got up. "I don't like the idea of dying." Sky walked out of the R.V. "It does look a little derpy." Quinten got up. "I'm with Sky, wait, SKY!" "It looks like your feeling better." Travis Said. "Yeah, I feel fine" "Well then, lets take down that temple." Travis exclaimed.

_**NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY 60 HOURS REMAIN**_

As soon as they reached the temple they were faced with a problem, it was gaurded by a MASSIVE stone golem. "Wow, that thing is at least 10 blocks tall." Sky examined. "Well, we only have one choice, CHARGE!" Travis yelled.


	4. BATTLEWMV

**Hey guy's remember i'm excepting oc's and I want you to vote, should I make a new story or should I make the last chapter in this one VERY long.**

**Link: U COPY MAI GAME!**

**Me: HOW DID U GET HERE!**

**Link: Uhhhh... RUN!**

**Me: COME BACK HERE!**

**Link: Wait, I have an idea. (YOU GOT THE IDEA) Shut up.**

**Link: I'm gonna scare him (Get's out his occarina)**

**Link: (Right-c Left-c Right-c Down-c Right-c Up-c Left-c) YOU PLAYED THE ELEGY OF EMPTINESS**

**Me: GET BACK HERE YOU... YOU... YOU.**

**Me: (See's the statue.) OH MY GAWD, IT'S BEN, AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Link: Hah, Fool (walks up to statue) your really useful.**

**?: You shouldn't have done that.**

**Link: AHHHHHHH, HE'S REAL, AHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Me: Who's the fool now. (The statue appears behind me.)**

**BEN: Hehehehe.**

"CHARGE!" Travis yelled. They had gone into battle with the stone golem. Travis had Emrald armor and an Emrald sword. He slashed non-stop at the golem and hardly seemed to do anything. Sky slashed his BUDDER SWORD at the golem and his sword imediantly broke. "I told you to take a diamond sword." Travis yelled. It was the golem's turn. It raised it's giant fist and punched Travis so hard that he flew 20 blocks away. The Golem then opened his mouth and breathed fire. While it was breathing fire Mitch saw something in his mouth. "Guys, I think to kill him we need to shoot his mouth!"

_**BATTLE MUSIC: ENDER DRAGON (EPIC BOSS MUSIC)**_

Jason shot an arrow at The Golem's mouth and it fell like a rock. It got back up and screamed at everyone. It grabbed Mitch and threw him at Travis, who was still unconsius. "Ohhh... my head, Travis, wake up!" "WHAT!" Travis screamed. "Oh." He saw the gang fighting the Golem. "Well, let's get him." Travis and Mitch came back into battle. Travis got into a fighting stance and his sword started growing a bright green. He swung his sword and a ball of energy came out and hit The Golem and created a massive explosion. When it cleared, The Golem was kneeling and was cracked in many places. It opened it's mouth and prepared to litteraly fire again. Travis Jumped on it's head and as it was breathing fire, Travis stuck his hand in it's mouth. He quickly put something in there and jumped back to the ground. Sky, seeing what looked like a bomb, shot an arrow at the bomb and it exploded in an EXTREMLY bright light.


	5. Herobrine get's a part too pt 1

**CREDITS TO SPAR'N' JETZ FOR MAKING ME REALISE THAT MY FIRST CHAPTER SUCKED LETS GO FOR A 1000 WORD CHAPTER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!**

**Link: Yeah!**

**Mario: Yeah!**

**The Rake: Bllllegggghh (Yeah!)**

**Herobrine: Yeah!**

**BEN: You shouldn't have done that.**

**Mario: Party pooper.**

**Me: Since when did this become a crossover.**

**Link: Since you put some sort of majora's mask crap in here.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Herobrine: When will sky get sick again?**

**Me: In 3 days, wait no, 2.**

_**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY: 48 HOURS REMAIN.**_

They were exploring the temple when something caught Ty's eyes. "Hey, what was that!?" "What was what?" Sky said. "It looked like a normal dude but with glowing eyes." "Herobrine" Travis muttered. Suddenly, 2 overersized Sandstone golems with glowing red eyes sprouted out of the ground. Things got worst when 2 giant flaming swords came out of the ground as well. The golems starting charging at the gang when Mitch and Travis rememberd Travis's strategy. "Mitch, take this sticky bomb!" Travis yelled. "What, a bomb!" "It's not like it's active." Travis yelled. Travis got into his same stance as last time, but this time the glow was brighter. "Everyone, stand back!" A giant ball of energy formed at the tip of Travis's sword. Everyone but Sky had to look away. Travis swung his sword and the energy blasted into the golems. They blocked with their arm and their arms were blown off.

But, their sword arms were still in tact. Mitch ran up behind a golem and put his sticky bomb on it's head. Sky took out his bow and shot the sticky bomb. It blew up the golem's head and it fell, creating an extremly hard thud. The dead golem started glowing brighter and brighter. "HIT THE DECK!" Jason yelled. They all ducked behind the other golem and the force of the blast cracked the golem and sent it toppleing over. The golem got back up and swung it's sword at Mitch. Travis quickly blocked the sword before it hit Mitch. "Gaaaaaahhhh, Mitch don't you think you could move, as you can see, i'm using all my strength so you don't get killed!" Mitch ran out of the way. "GAAAAHHHHHH" The golem overpowered Travis and his sword flew out of his hand.

Travis grabbed his sticky bomb and threw it at the golem's head. Brotatoe took out his bow and shot Travis's sticky bomb. The bomb exploded and the golem fell down, but just like the last golem it started glowing but this time it was brighter. "WHAT THE CRAP" Travis yelled. Travis ducked behind a cracked rock and when the golem exploded he was knocked into the wall.

_**NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY: 36 HOURS REMAIN.**_

Travis was waking up when he saw Jerome's shoulder. "What the?" Travis said as he came to. "You passed out." Jerome stated. Suddenly, everyone heard a wierd sound. Travis saw that Jerome and Mitch were carrying him by both arms. "So, what was that?" Travis asked. "We don't know." Sky replied. Suddenly, Herobrine appeared out of thin air. "YOU CANNOT STOP MY PLAN, IT IS PERFECT!" "No it's not!"

_**MUSIC: BATTTLE OF MAGIC COMPETITION**_

Sky swung his sword at Herobrine and Herobrine teleported out of the way. Herobrine reapeared and raised his hand. "You cannot defeat me." Herobrine said as he unleashed a wave of powerful energy that knocked Sky 20 blocks away. Travis broke away from Merome. Travis attempted to run after Herobrine, but only fell to the ground after feeling a seering pain in his leg. "Ahhhh." Travis moaned. Herobrine noticed the fallen warrior. "You, your the one who defeated me 5 years ago, and the CHOSEN ONE!" Herobrine rised up a demonic looking blade. "YOU SHALL PAY!" Sky jumped over Herobrine and stuck his sword through his chest. "AUGHHHHHHH!" Herobrine screamed. "Hehehehehe, that sword of gold cannot truly defeat me, only the blade of the chosen one's can, hehehehehehe." "IT'S BUDDER!" Sky slashed Herobrine and he disapeared.

_**MUSIC END.**_

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HEROBRINE'S IN THIS PART OF THE TWO, ALSO, THIS IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS..., SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ALSO, NOW IM EXCEPTING MORE THAN 5 OC'S, SAY, 10.**


	6. TRAVISBRINE

**Hey guys I just wanted to say I THOUHGT it was 1000 words, but it wasnt, but, this TOTALLY EPIC BATTLE will make up for it. Also, 24 HOURS REMAIN.**

_**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY: 24 HOURS REMAIN.**_

"This is not real, this is not real." Husky reasured himself. "It is." Ty said. "Shut up." Travis said. "Your just mad because your being followed by that freak Herobrine." Sky stated. Suddenly, Travis's eyes flashed. "Bro, you ok." Mitch asked. "Yeah, im fine." Travis replied. His eyes flashed once more. "Dude, their's something wrong." Jerome stated. "NO THERE'S NOT!" Travis yelled. Travis's eyes started glowing. "GUAAHHH!" A shadowy aura cloaked Travis and he literaly flew out of Merome's grasp. "AAUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Travis yelled. He started floating up. Travis's scream changed. It came from a normal voice to a dark, low, demonic voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He started glowing like he was enchanted and blew everyone away. "TIME TO PERISH!" He yelled in his newfound voice.

_**MUSIC: ROMANI RANCH ALIEN ATTACK.**_

Travis took out his emerald sword and started charging it. But, instead of it's normal green glow, it was bright purple surronded by shadow. He shot an energy blast at the middle of the gang, which knocked everyone to the ground and left a huge crater, bigger than a charged creeper explosion. "Hahahahahaha, you cannot defeat me, I AM HEROBRINE!" "TRAVIS NO!" Ty took out an arrow and shot it at Travisbrine (or Possesed Travis). He easily deflected it using a sphere of bright energy. The arrow was shot back at Ty, but this time it was powered by energy. Ty tried to dodge but it was to fast. The supercharged arrow hit Ty and blew up.

_**MUSIC: LAVENDER TOWN THEME (BACKWARDS)**_

"Hahahahahahahahaha, who's next!?" He teleported behind the Fluffy and whispered something in his ear. "How about you, bacca, would you like to be my next victem?" Possesed Travis teleported behind Quinten. "Or how about you, Fish?" He whispered. "How about I kill you ALL!" Possesed Travis yelled. Possesed Travis started ascending up to the ceiling. He made a dark sphere of energy appear in his hand. It started growing bigger until it was twice as big as the golems. He threw it at the gang and were all blown away. They got up to see Possesed Travis about to finish them when suddenly...

**Cliffhanger! Who do you think rescues them, REVIEW, whoever guesses right gets an OC in here. And their will be room for 9 more. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!**


	7. SPARKLEZ

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't BEN on in a while, so here's the next chapter.**

**Majora: You let us down. I'm going to watch YouTube.**

**SPECTATOR: What the...?**

**Me: This is FanFiction. **

**SPECTATOR: Oh yeah.**

**Link: (up, left, right, up, left, right)**

**Me: You played it backwards. Wait why did you play it in the first place?**

**Link: I was trying to turn you into a mask. (Cowers in fear)**

**Me: I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. (Picks up phone)**

**Link: What are you doing? (Reconizes the number)**

**Link: Wait, why do you have THEIR number, your a GUY!**

**Me: Hahahahaha, yes, fangirls, I have THE Link down here.**

**(Their's banging on the doors.)**

**Me: THEIR COMING!**

**Link: MOMMY, PLEASE HELP ME, I DONT WANT TO BE RIPPED TO SHREDS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO BUY THESE.**

**Fangirl: I WANT HIS SWORD!**

**Fangirl: I GET HIS SHEILD!**

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe.**

Possesed Travis was just about finish them off when a fammiliar sunglasses wearing person sliced him. You may know him from "Revenge, Fallen Kingdom, and Take back the night." AUGH! Wait, hold on, your..." "CAPTAIN SPARKLEZ!" Sparklez yelled. "You couldn't of come at a better time!" Sky said. "Ahh, Captain Sparklez, what a surprise, I didn't think you would be here, no matter, you will die with the rest of them!" Travisbrine Started to change. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, FOOLISH HUMANS, HAHAHAHA!" Possesed Travis started to glow long, sharp claws. A tail with a black spike on the end came out of him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them back up they were red and had purple irises, and white puples. His hair went from black to white. Long fangs sprouted from his mouth. His tounge turned green and snake-like. Wings sprouted from his back. His shirt blew off and revealed his now reptile-like skin. Spikes came out of his shoulders and elbows. He started glowing. He screamed and blew everyone away.

_**MUSIC: FALLING IN THE BLACK-SKILLET**_

He flew up to the ceiling and started breathing fire at everyone. Sparklez took out his bow and shot it at Travis and it bounced off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, my skin is now protected by armor stronger than diamond itself!" Travis shot a fireball at Jordan. **(I think thats his name.) **He dodged it and fired an explosive arrow. Before the arrow hit, Travis grabbed it using his new power. It was floating in midair. "Hahahahaha, you cannot defeat me, I am invicible!" He charged up the arrow and shot it into the ground. "Where is it?" Quinten asked. A sinkhole appeared under everybody and Sky, Deadlox, Sparklez, and Minecraft Universe made it to ground, but saddley, everyone else fell in. "GUYS!" Sky yelled. "It's ok!" Jerome yelled. "No it's not buddy." Bajan pointed at the arrow in the middle of the sinkhole.

_**MUSIC: FINAL HOURS W/ BELLS**_

"It's been nice knowing you." Husky said. "You two." Brotatoe said. "Well, this is sad, how about I give you a minute to say your final words." Travis said. "We have none." Bajan said. "Good I'm not patient either." Travis stated. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, PREPARE TO DIE." Travis raised his hand and turned it into a fist. "DIE!" The arrow exploded. Half the area was blown away. "No, no no no no no." Sky fell to his knees. Sky took out a budder arrow. "YOU SICKO!" He shot the arrow at Travis. "AUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Travis screamed. "I've been defeated by the power of BUDDER!"

**SKY-ALIVE**

**DEADLOX-ALIVE**

**MU-ALIVE**

**SPARLKEZ-ALIVE**

**BAJANCANADIAN-DEAD**

**BROTATOE-DEAD**

**MUDKIP-DEAD**

**JEROME-DEAD**

**HEROBRINE-DEAD**

**TRAVIS-ALIVE**


End file.
